Simplify the following expression: ${-3y+6(y+1)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${6}$ into the parentheses: $ -3y + {6(}\gray{y+1}{)} $ $ -3y + {6y+6} $ Combine the $y$ terms: $ {-3y + 6y} + 6$ $ {3y} + 6$ The simplified expression is $3y+6$